Second Spring
by Merfairy Princess
Summary: They were grew up together as brothers, but the throne drew them apart. Given a second shot at life, will they finally stand together or will power, money, and love draw them further apart?


Like many others, I was not contented with the ending of Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. This is my version on how they would be, had they been reincarnated in the 21st century. Please excuse my inaccuracies. I am not a professional writer nor am I Korean. I am a mere Korean drama addict.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

SLAP!

"Why?" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Am I ugly? Am I not sexy? Am I not enough?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. I've been through this so many times. It's gotten tiring already. For the first time in three months, I don't have work scheduled. I thought I could finally relax and have a good time. Apparently, today is not a good one. And judging by the clicking noise that I've been hearing since earlier, I won't have a relaxing time for a while. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You're an idol. Of course you're pretty. People won't pay money to watch ugly people dancing on stage. Won't they?" I said. She's now sniffing. Her mascara's a mess. Pretty, indeed. I tried my best to hold my laughter inside.

"Then, why? Why are-"

"I told you before, didn't I? I don't like clingy women." I told her. She was about to open her mouth again. "And women who don't know their place."

I stood up and looked at her for the last time. "It's over."

I could hear her screaming for my name as I went out of the café. A|s I've said earlier, I've been through this so many times already. I know how this works. I went to my car and watched the paparazzi that is hiding in the bush.

"So much for having a good time. Damn." And I drove off.

* * *

"Why are you doing this again?" my manager screamed at me. I sighed. I'm getting tired of all these people screaming at me. He slammed the newspapers that he is holding on the table. "Don't you get tired of being in the headlines?"

I looked at the newspapers. I could see myself seating across from a woman in a café. _Damn those paparazzi._

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said innocently. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"You... You... You don't… You don't know what you did wrong?" My manager screamed again, as his hand went for the back of his neck. "Really?"

"Really." I stood up and said, "If you don't have anything relevant to say to me, then I should just go home. I could really use some sleep, you know."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"See you later." I said as I winked at him.

"Byun Baekhyun! Come back here! I'm not yet done with you!"

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I lunged forward and broke the blocks of wood.

"Good. Good." My coached praised me. He held my shoulders and said, "Keep this up and we might really have a chance to bring home that gold medal."

I grinned widely and bowed at him. "I'll do my best, Coach. You can count on me."

"That's enough practice for the day and you can also have rest of the week off. I don't want you to stress your body. Go home and rest. Or call that girlfriend of yours and go out on a date. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her in a while. Did you guys break up?" He said while raising one eyebrow.

"How can we break-up when we're not even together in the first place? I told you, she's just my childhood friend." I explained. "And she's been assigned to Busan. Apparently, new prosecutors are assigned in provinces unless they have high-ranking people backing them up."

"I see. Then go visit her in Busan or something."

"As much as I'd want to, I don't have the time for it. And she's also busy down there."

"I guess they're working her, huh." He laughed. "Then just go and visit your mother then."

"Nah. You know why I don't really visit her. We're better off this way, far from each other." I laughed. "She'll just stress me out."

"Just go." He said laughing. "Relax and have fun."

I bid him good bye and went to the locker room to change. I'm a professional taekwondo athlete. My coach is really nice. He was the one who insisted on choosing me as the player for the upcoming national games. He said he saw a potential in me that wasn't there in the other candidates. I'm really grateful with him.

I have been a taekwondo player since grade school. I first got interested in the sport when my childhood friend, who was then my worst enemy, beat me up in front of all our classmates in the school playground. I could still feel the humiliation as boys sniggered and girls laughed at me. Imagine that, a skinny girl was able to beat me up, a boy twice her size. Then she proudly told me how her dad has been teaching her taekwondo since she could barely walk. That afternoon, I went home and told my mom that I'm going to learn taekwondo.

After enrolling in taekwondo, my worst enemy and I got closer. She went from being my worst enemy to my best friend. She was more talented in the sport than I ever was. She even won more medals since grade school than I ever did. Which is why I was shocked when she told me that she wanted to become a prosecutor when we were seniors in high school. I thought she would also enroll in a sports university like me. But then again, she always had this strong sense of justice in her that I've always admired since we were children.

So, she went and studied at Seoul National University and, despite my mother's protests, I went on to a sports university.

After changing my clothes, I went to check my phone. I have five messages. Four of them came from my mother asking me to come and visit her. I sighed. She would just pester me to quit being an athlete and study business instead.

The last message came from my childhood friend.

 _Kim Jisoo! You can do it!_

I smiled.

* * *

"Exo's Byun Baekhyun is yet again involved in another scandal, this time with his fellow idol Mitzi. The scandal started when he was photographed in a café sitting across a crying Mitzi. Because of that, the public is now in uproar. His SNS has been flood-"

I turned off the TV. Who cares about those idols? They should focus on more relevant news. I stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. A cup of coffee would do me some good. Before I could even open the cupboard to retrieve a cup, my cellphone rang in my pocket.

I checked the caller id and sighed when I saw whose calling. I answered but before I could even say a word, the person on the other line started "You're being asked to come to the office as soon as possible. You will be given a new assignment." Then the line went off.

I eyed the cupboard and I had half a mind to have some coffee before going out, but I changed my mind. My superiors would chew me out if I don't come to the office within 30 minutes after being called.

I went to the bedroom and changed my clothes instead.

* * *

When I arrived at the lobby of our office, I could see my boss' secretary waiting for me.

"Agent Lee, your new charge is waiting for you. Come this way."

I followed her to the elevator. We reached the 30th floor in no time. She walked briskly to the CEO's door, and upon reaching it, stopped. She knocked and waited for an answer before going inside. She motioned for me to follow her.

There were three people in the office. My CEO was sitting in the chair at the middle of the reception area of his office. On his right sat a guy in his 40's. He looks rich. This must be my new charge. Beside him is a guy with pink hair. He looks familiar.

"Ah! Here's our best agent." My CEO exclaimed.

I've been working as a security agent for the past ten years. Most of my charges were rich businessman or foreign diplomats.

The two guys on his right looked at me.

"This is Mr. Yo, he is the CEO of AA entertainment agency. And this is Mr. Byun Baekhyun, one of our nation's representative Hallyu star."

Ah. So that's why he's familiar. He was the guy on TV earlier, the Casanova.

I bowed my head and responded, "Good morning. I am Agent Lee."

"You will be guarding Baekhyun." Mr. Yo said. "Before we I accept you, can you promise me one thing?"

He looked at me and continued, "You won't say a word about what you hear and see during your service."

I looked at him and answered, "Yes, sir. That is part of my duty."

"Very well then, I'll leave our Baekhyun in your care."

"I'll do my best." I bowed again.

* * *

I plan to continue this story. Please read and review.


End file.
